


【柱斑】睡觉就是不睡觉

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 现代AU，就是为了滴滴滴。教授柱x教授斑，emmmm……斑戴眼镜，老夫老妻。别问我科学家为啥能当劳模，我参加过这种会(*/ω＼*)之前很早以前好像向别人求过梗，关于斑写轮眼的能力有什么建议，但是写不出来，愧疚，所以……写个车车补偿吧_(:з」∠)_果然还是不习惯原来老夫老妻的称呼，太怪了眼镜好像没写出来。开一次车，肾虚三年┭┮﹏┭┮ 最近不开车了。车很柴……





	【柱斑】睡觉就是不睡觉

每年五月份宇智波斑都很忙，除了手把手一遍遍改论文，给系里研究生上课，出席学术讲座，还有各种突如其来的表彰大会，比如今年，居然评上了木叶市的劳动模范，要带着他手底下的带土，鼬和佐助去木叶电视台参加节目的录制。

想起临出门之前千手柱间那哀怨的眼神，破天荒地替他在出门前一个一个扣好衬衫的扣子，慢吞吞地打了个繁复的领带结，选了带着墨绿色暗纹的发带替他扎头发和恨不得变成他的外套陪他出门的紧紧的拥抱，斑就忍不住微笑起来。

“柱间，我回来了。”

没有人应声。

斑换好拖鞋，轻手轻脚推开卧室门，果然那个早上出门前还在生闷气的人在床上盘着腿，没有穿睡衣只裹着件藏蓝色睡袍，面朝窗口背对他坐着，怀里抱着11寸的ipad pro傻乎乎看重播，身影岿然不动，好像从起床就没挪过窝。

“啊，斑在想我吗？”

柱间抓抓头发，似乎是觉得动作太大，又捋了两把，扯过斑的睡衣抱在怀里，“他这个笑容是想到我了吧，是的吧是的吧……”

“是不是系得太紧了，我看他一直在摸领口？”

“他上台前抿嘴的动作真是太可爱了……”柱间把ipad顶在脸上，直直向后躺下去，“哎，我这样子真是……”

“像个花痴。”

突如其来的感慨被打断，斑双手撑在他两侧，居高临下地看着身下的人冒傻气。

“你回来啦！”即使处于劣势，柱间依然有很丰富的应对经验，他熟练的揽住斑柔韧的腰，在对痒痒肉发起攻势的同时趁机打个滚，三两下找到微微张开的红润双唇亲了亲，揽过刚刚一屏之隔的自家炸毛，开始诉说相思之苦。

“衬衫会皱的。”斑任他动手动脚，只是冷静地出声提醒。

“我洗完了熨。”

扣子被开到第三颗，带着温热的焦灼吐息直接扑在他胸膛上，斑想了想，“头发硌着了。”

“解开就是。”柱间从他后颈向上撩，摸到结扣轻轻一扯。

躺平是躺平了，可是背后还硬硬的不太舒服，斑突然意识到了什么，“ipad要被压坏了。”

“啊！”柱间夸张地叫出声，抱着他翻腾到床的另一侧，“还有三期没还完！”

斑推开他起身，“我饿了，先吃饭。”

“居然不给我家劳模包午餐！”柱间一骨碌爬起，略带点遗憾。

“你想我在外面吃？整个早上用来睡懒觉了吗？”斑脱下外套丢在床上，卷起袖子往厨房走。“整个大会有五六百人，当然是领完奖章和证书各回各家。”

“奖章在哪？”柱间边说边瞟向斑出门带的皮包，大有找到了就裱起来的架势。

“送去办公室放着了。”斑并不在意，“带回家里干嘛。”

柱间立刻消沉，“我还没见过，你居然要把它先放学校。”

“你还吃学校的醋，”斑从冰箱挑出几捆青菜，“只是个象征意义的奖励而已，等你发了《Science》我就拿回来。”

“那不是还要好久……”柱间给他系上围裙，获得解放没多久的头发又被顺手拢起来，“最早也得明年……”

“明年挺好的。”斑把有些发黄的叶片揪掉，“明年就是你做博导的第三年了，刚好第一届学生博士毕业，他们工作也好找。”

“哎，”柱间直接挂在他背上，“隐婚真的是很麻烦。”

斑拖着超大挂件走来走去洗菜切菜，“怎么突然这么说？”

他说话的时候微微侧过头，发尾扫得身后柱间心猿意马，“我看到观众席里好多小女生看你讲话眼睛亮晶晶的。”

“小女生？”斑不由得失笑，“怎么到你眼里，我跟言情小说男主角似的，又不是霸道总裁，感谢致辞而已。”

“你本来可以做霸道总裁的。”柱间把头埋在斑的长发里，声音闷闷的，“都是为了我……”

“为了科研。”斑纠正他，把用完的刀放回刀架上，“你也不是苦情小白花。我们现在生活挺好的，你有哪里不满意？”

“总裁不会聚少离多吧。”柱间托着下巴思索，“你下个月还要去水之国开会。”

“你也一样，下周还要去土之国开会！”斑熟练地反驳，明明他们都在同一座实验楼里，可是因为领导不同的课题组，仅仅是上下层的距离，日程怎么都凑不到一起。

“斑果然还是关心我的！”柱间有点满足，斑刚刚捏到手里的蛋壳被他丢开，菜板推到一边，他抱着斑放到料理台上，“等会儿再炒，米饭闷久一点更香。”

“你真的很胡来。”斑并不慌张，冰凉的料理台被他坐出了俾睨天下的气势，仿佛花岗岩变成了金王座，如果不考虑接下来被强行分开跨到柱间腰上的双腿。

“只是对于资本主义的无声控诉。”

“就像你买ipad非要分期，因为教育优惠可以六期免息？”突然暴露出来的肩头有点冷，松垮的衬衫挂在斑的手肘，“婚内债务共同承担这种理由？”

“才不是。如何教育优秀的下一代，现在是你和我的共同话题。”柱间抽下了那条尽忠职守的领带，一端系上橱柜把手，一端系在斑的右手腕，“我想控诉他们衬衣卖得太贵，你都不让我撕。”

“不然穿过一次直接扔掉？”还能享受自由的左手将柱间的鬓发别至耳后，斑看着他把外套垫到自己身下，“给你半个小时控诉够了吧。”

“说不准。”柱间的手在柔韧的腰肢流连不已，“我可是想法很多的。”

“那你就快。”斑被摸得发痒，偏偏避无可避，“我会判断证据是不是足够充分。”

“控诉经费审批制度不合理，宇智波教授带的团队加班加点做实验。”贴身的黑色背心推至胸前，颤动的两点欲立不立，柱间手掌覆上揉搓，坏心眼地把它又按了下去。

“嗯……”酥酥麻麻的感觉从莫名的地方升起，斑的呼吸开始急促起来，突如其来的爱抚打着转集中到乳晕，“我只带了三个学生，没有你那么神通广大……”

“控诉学生毕业要发的论文影响因子太高，”柱间对手感的变化不甚满意，伸出舌尖刺激凸起的顶端，滋润到它颜色发红发深，直到明显膨胀发硬，“导师改起论文来没完没了。”

湿湿热热的挑逗蒸腾起情欲，斑在柱间的后背无意识抓挠，可惜隔着衣物力度很轻，“唔……也就从头到尾……改过三遍……”

“每次都要改好久。”面前被忽视的另一侧高高挺起，像是平摊胸膛之上亟待采撷的成熟红豆，柱间顺势轻啄，“我又不能催你按时吃饭。”

“痒……”斑口是心非地挺起身，吮吸的水声听起来情色又充满侵略，却恰到好处抚慰了蠢蠢欲动的快感，“每天……都是你订的外卖送过来，还……”

“不够，远远不够。”柱间火热的唇舌开始攻击小巧的肚脐，揽住在瑟缩中半隐半露的腰肢，凹陷里细细的褶皱受到疼爱，又在刚刚得了趣的乳尖拉扯揉捏，头顶的愉悦的呻吟声在他耳边突然放大，“试剂都要从国外运来才能保证效果，发票都没法开。”

“有合适的……哪，哪管得了那么多。”斑的双腿之间被作怪的下巴蹭来蹭去，发梢在敏感的大腿内侧撩过，柱间的直发也成了无意识的帮凶，刺激到他身体瞬间紧绷，“效果好，就……就不要求那么多。”

“哦？”柱间看他不再发抖，褪下斑的裤子在挺翘的臀肉拍了拍，因为姿势和力度的关系并未发红，然而触手细嫩柔滑，细微的波纹在白皙的肌肤扩散开来，那是本人都不知道的诱惑，长期保持身材的成效斐然，“控诉健身房收费太高，私教还总缠着你卖课。”

出于防滑的目的，斑在健身时喜欢戴着手套，他的手指骨节分明，修长白皙，没有磨出水泡和老茧的痕迹，总有些新来的私人教练会在他跟前搭讪，说抓握会有影响，角度不对也会积累伤病，他总是笑笑不说话，“手上长茧打字不舒服，随便锻炼而已。”

只有像柱间这样熟悉他的人才知道，斑有着习惯自律到可怕一面。

过长的刘海遮住了大部分面容，架着一副轻薄的平光眼镜也只是为了增加学者的气质，用他自己的话说，就是身份的标识而已。

“跟你学的花招罢了。”

斑抱住下移点火的脑袋，有点庆幸料理台的高度合适，即使整个下身悬空双腿架起，也并不难受，坦白的话语比擂鼓似的心跳更让他难堪。

他其实不擅长拒绝别人，在健身房偶尔遇到柱间，看他面带微笑婉拒察言观色的私教，盛赞的、诱导的、生涩的话术通通不起作用，其实是相当羡慕的。

柱间夹住镜架的鼻梁一捏，轻轻松松去了他的伪装。“我不记得在外会说甜言蜜语。”大腿内侧的景象在眼前悉数曝光，包裹私处的轻薄布料弹性极佳，身体曲线的明暗衬托出隐隐的光泽，即使略有些宽松，平日里也没有这样鼓鼓囊囊，柱间吮尝舔舐留下几个牙印，满足的看到一小块皮肤在种草莓的过程中升温颤抖，充血痉挛。

“你，你，哪里需要什么甜言蜜语。”斑对于他的无赖听之任之，感受着眼前混蛋不照顾重点的花样，非要自己开口求饶才结束酷刑似的前戏，不过磨磨蹭蹭里他也讨不到好，若说不好受，柱间想听他的呻吟要忍得更辛苦。

柱间俯下身死死地抵住斑，胸腔里的空气都要被他挤压干净，嘴上却是出乎意料的温柔，温柔的吻堵住低哑的喘气声，堵住灵活小舌的质问，牵引它在齿缘挣扎，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流出，在蹭动间拉出微弱透明的丝线，更多的外溢打湿尖削秀气的下颌，让人忍不住想品尝留恋，柱间也确实这么做了。

斑的眼神迷迷蒙蒙的，显然理智都被他搅得七零八落，挣动不开的右手无意识揪着他的头发握紧，左手拽着他睡袍的口袋，若不是还系着腰带，显然柱间此时就要门户大敞了。

对斑还真是不能大意。柱间爱死了他这个下意识反击的神态，当然更喜欢反击不成软绵绵的春情，双颊的粉嫩柔化了凌厉的线条，柱间忍不住又亲了一口。

“我还要控诉这里剪裁不合理，”在鼓起的裆部轻弹，前端溢出的液体打湿了布料，泛开浸润的痕迹，柱间摸着会阴之处的薄肉肉按压，托住两团阴囊只是揉搓，平时修剪整齐的指甲若有若无的带来威胁，脆弱的皮肤被骚动欺负，斑的头顶都开始发麻，两脚也不安分的乱蹬。

“我想……想……”斑难受得扯动手上的领带，左手攀住柱间的胳膊。柱间只用一只手就按住他架在肩上的双腿，腰部甚至整个悬空使不上力，垂下的两团在抖动中会碰到指骨，饱胀感憋得斑快要爆炸。

“那是错觉，这样才会出来的。”柱间终于扯开碍事的内裤，低下头含住怒张的性器，前端有点腥闲的味道，意料之中的抬了抬眉毛，箍起圈在根部套弄起来。

得到纾解抚慰的斑没两下就缴械投降，眼前白光阵阵，甚至有种被快感蹂躏的错觉，等他终于平复了呼吸，发现是柱间在以指代梳抚摸他的头发。

“你还没进来吧？”斑开口，他知道自己的嗓音沙哑时最撩人，只用足尖从柱间的肩头划到小腹，现在根本不想动弹，若不是脚踝被托住，他简直要摔下去，当然柱间是不可能让他受伤的。

“要让我喂饱的话就由不得你了。”柱间从酱油瓶子后面摸出白色的小瓶子，带着算计的欠揍笑容在脸上浮现，“看来你很想要，这么快就去了。”

斑斜飞一眼，反正上套的从来不是自己，他任由两根手指蘸了无香的透明质酸在后穴扩张，脚跟蹬上面前的肩头，“你不要可以走啊。”

“我自然是能走，你能不能走不好说。”柱间硬到坚挺的头部抵住肖想的入口，决绝缓慢地插入，他俯身在斑耳旁，“我们没拉窗帘。”

斑倒抽一口气，温热柔软的甬道在开拓中突然发紧，他挣扎着去解手腕的结，并不想被人看到的羞耻感刺激到浑身发抖。

“你说的不对，我早上可是把厨房里里外外都打扫过，让他们看。”柱间揽住斑的腰，下坠的姿势使得体内的楔子更加深入，扯歪的睡袍暴露了整个肩膀，被意识到上当受骗的斑狠狠咬了一口，“啊！我贴了单透视膜的！”

尽管牙印还在渗血，怀中的斑是真真切切的，柱间埋在斑支棱乱翘的长发里，实实在在的感觉里，有点痛又算得了什么。

斑抱住宽厚的肩背，领带的拉扯让他不自在，还没说出口的问话被顶到支离破碎，“你，你在哪学的？”

“你床头柜的第二个抽屉的硬盘里。”最初的穿肠入腹的不适感过去，看到斑的眉头舒展开来，柱间越发卖力地顶弄，进到最深处深入浅出，斑咬紧牙关的时候故意冲刺，抽气的时候又后退，两人的呼吸渐渐合拍，心跳的频率也快意盎然。

“谁，谁让你偷看的！”斑被顶的呻吟声都变了调，索性不再羞涩，整个身体都在后仰，好不容易蓄力的大腿箍住了柱间的腰，像是溺水的人找到求生的浮木。

“我换床单被，被抽屉角磕破皮了，你选，选的柜子你负责。”

如果说斑什么时候最可爱，大概是他带着惊吓不知所措的神情，从怀里跳下来查看的企图被打断，敏感的腰间被掐住，生理性泪水立刻滚落出来，又被柱间舔掉，“留着疤挺好，是你督促我学，学习的记号。”

纠缠不休的欢爱持续了很久，柱间的热液喷射在肠道，两个人望着不远处盆子里泡的土豆丝，浑身上下被粘腻的汗水浸透了。

“你要想赔偿，就换点别的。”柱间把盆子推远了点，眼前空出的空间又大了些许，“晚上再炒也是一样的。”他伸手抚摸着斑半挺立的玉茎，语气说不出的诡异。

“……？”斑突然有种不好的预感，整个人被翻了过去，藏蓝色浴袍的腰带系上他的左手腕，挣扎中在柜子上打了个死结，柱间在他背后贴近，意犹未尽地蹭动，“你现在知道刚才我有多温柔吧。”

“混蛋！”双手都被制住，小腹处紧紧的锁着一双手臂，挣也挣不开，斑的语气是压抑不住的急躁，“等我解开了要你好看！”

“我一直都很好看。”在颤抖的背上开始亲吻，脱下的睡袍垫在斑腹部，柱间不慌不忙，“鬼畜进阶.avi，我不知道你还有这种癖好，知道了就要满足你。”

“不是我的癖好。”斑有气无力地辩驳，呜呜咽咽的呻吟惹人怜爱，在此时此地却起到了相反效果。

“那就是好奇作祟。”柱间在他背上肆无忌惮的宣告主权，“害羞膀胱症候群很困扰呢，我会帮你克服的。”

双腿被禁锢动弹不得，斑想起前几次他用这种语气说话的后果，恼羞成怒，“好奇又怎样，看片犯法吗？”

“啧啧啧，”柱间连声称奇，“你不是家里的执法机关吗？我要控诉你知法犯法。”他在斑的肩头也咬了一口，重新生龙活虎的欲望从密处悄悄推进，“私藏不报，罪加一等。”

斑偏过头来的小脸尽显倔强，眉梢眼角满是不服输的情态，“啊，解释权在我，唔……”

“为了避免你毁灭罪证，我要采取留置措施了……”柱间摸上他的锁骨，几个小时前在演讲台上那里还有繁复的结，“我知道你想贿赂我，检查机关要铁面无私，不管有意的，还是无意的……我都该惩罚你……”

从未尝试的体位带来别样的感觉，只是稍稍挺身，脆弱内壁的敏感即被攻陷，在销魂蚀骨里丢盔卸甲。

柱间的声音越发低沉，“我把你拴起来，就只有我能解开，你只能让我解开……”

胡乱折起的衣服不知什么时候落在地上，四只脚踩得东倒西歪，锁得牢牢的怀抱要把他揉进身体里，几次销魂荡魄的贯穿中都牵引着他向后压，斑嘶喊出声：“柱间……”

柱间无法控制，开始狂放地抽送，不计技巧地侵略，恨不得把斑吞拆入腹，欲仙欲死不知餍足。

深入骨髓的煎熬过去了，又是酣畅淋漓的厮杀，斑绞紧私处，让热情淹没彼此的神志，在极限到来前放任自己沉沦。

从极乐的云端再次回归，柱间用睡袍裹住斑满是狼藉的身体抱起，轻吻他的汗津津的额头走向浴室，“这次的申诉该如何处理呢，斑大人？”

“证据不足，驳回择日再审。”

哗啦啦的水声响起，一屋之隔的ipad忠实地播放着无人观赏的节目，脱口秀演员握着有线麦，脸上是不动声色的城府，稳如泰山，“XX在脱口秀大会里表现好，还不是因为和首席编剧睡觉，澄清一下啊，老夫老妻了，不会睡觉的。伴侣之间就不该分什么谁强谁弱。大家只是分工不同……”

睡觉可以有很多意思，有纯洁的，也有不纯洁的。纯洁的睡觉当然要留给夜晚，保证睡眠质量有助于缓解压力，与适度的运动同样重要。

直到下午四点两人在床上解决了姗姗来迟的简易午餐，斑犹豫半晌，打定主意开口，“如果你不喜欢隐婚，我们可以……”

“嘘——”柱间收了那个碍事的小桌板，把斑往怀里揽了揽，举着ipad夹在床头架上，“我其实和你一样，喜欢你这件事，我恨不得告诉所有人。但是我有多喜欢你，只想跟你分享。”

斑扶了扶腰后垫着的枕头，“你现在比我更像言情小说男主角。”


End file.
